The Journey of a Lifetime
by Arthur Moebius
Summary: In world where danger is on everyone's ass, there are two teams destined for greatness. They both have very different objectives, that is, until they meet on a very accidental occasion. They then begin to work together to help save the world. Will they succeed? made by me and Kevs the Lucario Trainer with help from Andrew2013 for chapters 1-4, rest are all me :D
1. Chapter 1: The Ranking and Blue Flames

**Hello! Now, you may not know me, but I am one of Arthur's friends, Kevs The Lucario Trainer. Now, Arthur and I are working on this story together, along with another one of my friends, Andrew2013. **

**Now, the credit for all characters in here except the members of Wigglytuff's Guild, all belong to Arthur. **

**All credit for the detailing goes to Andrew2013. **

**And I am the grammar corrector.**

**So, continue on, and read!**

**Hey guys! Arthur here, and this seems like an incredible story!**

_**The Journey Of A Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The journey of a lifetime always needs a push. With many exploration teams, there needed to have a way to see who was the best of the best. After much deliberation amongst his fellow Pokémon Arceus had made a decision. HE invented what would forever be known as the ranking system. This ranking system would be a way for Pokémon to truly tell who was indeed the best of the best. The teams rejoiced when the Ranks were introduced, needing a certain amount of points to advance in the ranks. One of these teams were Team Wildvolt, they were a rather new team on the scene that almost seemed to come out of nowhere. Their base of operations currently residing within the comfy confines of the Wigglytuff Guild. Their team consisted of Pika, a Pikachu obviously, and their leader, Arthur, a Charmeleon. Pokemon were eagerly awaiting but it seemed like no one could be more excited for the new rankings except for Team Wildvolt.

"Ranks? What are Ranks?" Arthur asked, a bit confused on the idea.

"Well, it's to prove we're the best!" The Pikachu, Pika shouted, causing a ton of heads to glare in their direction.

"Really Pika…really?" Gale the Wingull sighed as he said it. Gale was a very interesting Wingull in the fact he despised Exploration Teams to almost every fiber of his being. He was more of a lone eagle in a sense yet he looked more like a seagull…anyways he was more of like a mercenary than anything. However ever since this new Team Wildvolt had come things had begun to change. Let's just say he was thinking of options but not too many as most of his being would rather puke than follow orders.

"Arthur, you put up with these knuckleheads?" Cliff added, a bit annoyed like always. Cliff was a Growlithe who had known Arthur for some time. They had been friends in the past before they left to follow their dreams. Cliff was currently a part of a K9 rescue team specializing in emergency rescues and they were known for efficiency. Especially with him being second in command.

Gale and Cliff saw Team Wildvolt as friends but they weren't exactly that ready to jump straight into them yet. You could say they were waiting for something. They'd come to the guild to find missions for their respective parties, Gale mainly for himself.

"Oh it's that fireless pipsqueak." The stuck up Purgely said, before a blue flamethrower came her way. Ah, this girl, Reanna, personally I'd like to send an Aura Sphere right into this smug Pokémon's abdomen but unfortunately it is a girl. CURSE YOU CHIVALRY. Luckily Arthur doesn't quite follow said acts and was more of the wild sort. Oh yes and the blue flamethrower.

Well to the unknowing Arthur was your everyday ordinary Charmeleon. However, if you upset him, his tail turned a dark blue like flame, much darker and more powerful than a normal flame. It was as if his own heart's flame showed through his tail flame that and the flames he wished to send right at Reanna.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, want to say that again?" Arthur said, glaring darkly at the Purgely as he grinned evilly. His grin sending cold chills down many of the Pokemon's spines.

"So the rumors were true, so where's Char?" Reanna pushed doing her best to push her 'favorite' Charmeleon around, Arthur's anger growing as he grinned; bloodlust in his voice. Anyone who knew Arthur, knew better to call him Char. That nickname Reanna constantly used would always get under his skin like a thorn in his side.

"I have a short temper, I suggest you don't push the conversation anymore, or I won't control my actions." Arthur said, his tail flickering Red and Blue. When others saw the flickering of the crimson red amongst his tail flames it was a sign to GET THE F***** HELL OUT!

"Where's Char? Or do I need to talk to the no bark Growlithe over there? What a disgrace, how he ever ended up on that K9 unit let alone second in command is beyond me, but then again when you're as useless as they come I guess you take what you can get. OHOHOHOHO!" The Purgely laughed only proceeding to anger Arthur further. His teal blue flame was soon replaced by that of a raging Dark blue seen very rarely by his comrades.

Pika and the others began backing up from the room. "RUN EVERYONE HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Random pokemon said, running for their lives as the hall emptied. Pokemon were either hiding behind tables or were hiding behind the Guild master's door. Said Guild master was currently sleeping and if we know Guild master Wigglytuff we know of his power with sleeping. It is beyond normal proportions.

Arthur's grin only grew larger, his sanity reaching its limits. He lunged at Reanna, his claws glowing a brilliant white as they extended a good foot long. Using his Slash attack he sliced off two of her whiskers. "Now you've gone and done it…." Arthur said as he launched a blue flamethrower her way, he was so close to her that his muzzle was practically touching her belly as his flames shot directly onto it.

"Damn…." Reanna growled as she lunged at Arthur, but it was to no avail as he merely grabbed her paw with his claw. His free claw began glowing a deep emerald as immense amounts of energy began forming around it. Everyone watching knew what attack he was using. Dragon Claw. Arthur jabbed hard into Reanna's belly causing her to cough in pain. He threw his arm forward blasting her into the wall shaking the entirety of the guild.

"You shouldn't have pushed me, I did warn you." Arthur said his flames returning to normal. As the others began coming back into the hall, careful to avoid Arthur, they noticed the damage he caused. Although it was minor some still couldn't believe that a Charmeleon had so much power even if he was a little different.

"Well that was a little….overboard." Pika started, unsure on what to say, seeing the unconscious Purugly.

"Well that's Arthur for yah I guess…." Cliff said, chuckling nervously. He knew of his friends' power and was again thankful they weren't on opposite sides.

Arthur calmed down taking a deep breath as if to exhale all of his frustrations out. "Yup! I'll always protect my friends!" Arthur said, his regular happy grin on his face, not even fazed by him almost killing someone. When it came down to it, he'd likely level a town if it meant saving his friends. He wasn't chivalrous but he hated seeing comrades in arms harmed or merely insulted. You could do anything to him but do anything to his friends and you'd be asking for trouble.

"Well, she was a fool. She shouldn't have insulted two of your friends." Gale said, Arthur nodding his head to his comment. Although they weren't much friends Arthur knew the words that Gale was trying to say. Gale was always one to hide what he really felt but those who 'knew' him understood that and left him to his privacy.

"That was her fault! But what she said makes me wonder….how did she know about Char…." Arthur started, deep in thought. 'How she found out about him is beyond my knowing. The fact that she might know of…no she couldn't know that. If she did she would have told every Pokemon by now. How does she know him? Could it be that...?' Arthur thought, arguing with himself when someone snapped him out of him.

"AGAIN ARTHUR!?" Chatot flew in screaming at him, Arthur looked annoyed as he shook his head in frustration.

"Shut it Chatot, I'm thinking." Arthur rudely replied, Chatot running up to him, trying to use peck on him, Arthur avoided the attack, using the palm of his claw to block Chatot's beak and using his tail to lightly burn his feathers, careful not to put any lasting burns on it.

"ARTHUR!" Chatot yelled, trying to get rid of the light burns as Arthur started to yawn.

"Well, we should try to find a mission Pika, I don't want to get in more trouble for cooking bird for dinner." Arthur said, shocking Chatot scaring him in the process.

"B-Bird!?" Chatot stuttered, seeing Arthur smack his lips at him like he was a juicy chicken. Chatot had heard rumors of other Pokemon roasting fellow flying types for the mere joy of having a cooked meal. Luckily he lived where his closest friend happened to be one of the most overpowered.

"More like a side of rainbow wings and your head as supper!" Arthur joked, Chatot ran for his life the images attacking his brain too much for him to bear, as Arthur laughed, climbing the ladder to the floor above.

"That was rude." Cliff said, as they made it to the 2nd floor, looking somewhat frustrated with Arthur's treatment to the advisor of the Guild master

"Hey, it got him to stop yelling, it was getting annoying." Arthur shrugged as he walked over to the outlaw board, where they got most of their missions from, bumping into some pokemon accidently, seeing that it was a Riolu and Eevee.

He never knew that this was the beginning of one of his greatest journeys yet. The quest to stop an evil organization within the Pokemon world bent on ruling not only the ranks but the highest points in all of world itself. The Journey begins…NOW!

**Arthur here again, and that was an anticlimactic ending…Well hope you enjoyed it.**

**Not my fault it was anticlimactic!**

**Yeah Kevs, it was.**

***The two keeps bickering while I just laugh*  
Well bad jokes aside, hope you enjoyed the story, and expect the second chapter on the way soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Colliding Human Teams

**A/N**

**Hey hey hey! Arthur here with the 2****nd**** chapter of this cross over!  
**

**Well seeing as I made it, I should be the one doing this AN Arthur!**

**Oh hush it Kevs, I got this :D Well enjoy the story! We'll get the summary up ASAP**

Those who are on these journeys, tend to be a bit more experienced than others, and so, rival teams are created. They are teams who don't hate each other, they just hate the fact that the other team is better than they are.

A team composing of a Riolu and an Eevee has just finished their missions, and are heading back to the guild.

"We did good today! But, again, the second I take my eyes off of you, you go and do something stupid!" the Eevee said to her partner.

"Well excuse me, princess! But I do believe that I'm the one that doesn't even know anything about this world, aren't I?" the Riolu responded back.

The Eevee sighed, then said, "Vincent, you have got to be the most impossible person to deal with that I have ever met."

They continued on, and were getting closer to their destination.

"Well, what can I say? It's my job!" Vincent said, putting the Eevee into a headlock.

"ACK! VINCENT! YOU'D BETTER BE GLAD I CAN'T FIGHT WELL YET!" she said, fighting against the creature's grip.

"Ok, ok, fine, I'll put you down, Kiki." he said to Kiki.

"Thank you." she said, shaking her fur out, and walking towards the entrance to the guild.

The two climbed down the ladder leading to the guild's first sublevel. Once they were there, they were faced with a barrage of pokemon rewarding them for their completed missions.

Once that was over, they had dinner with the rest of the guild, and decided to head to bed early that night.

Next morning...

That very next morning, the pair was woken up by the loudmouthed, gloating Loudred.

"Ugh... Someday, I need to just slug him right in the throat, rip out his vocal cords, and shove them in his ears..." Vincent said, pushing himself up with one arm.

"'Tis a bit harsh, don't ya think?" Kiki replied sleepily, and then she bit onto Vincent's arm and pulled him out with her to the main guild hall.

After the morning cheers were said, the two hazily made their way forth to the beach, after having Chatot give them a break for the day.

As they were about to leave the first subfloor of the guild, a Charmeleon bumped into Vincent, saying sorry as Kiki rolled her eyes.

"HEY! Don't bump into Vincent like it was nothing!" Kiki shouted at the Charmeleon, who just ignored her, talking to his friends. "I'm talking to you mister!", she shouted again, Vincent trying to calm her down as the Charmeleon turned around, looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm trying to have a conversation here. I said I was sorry, so just drop it.", the Charmeleon responded, making Kiki even more mad as she crossed the line.

"I don't care about those deadbeats! Don't bump into Vincent like it was nothing!", Kiki yelled, the Charmeleon's friends backing up as they all groaned in annoyance, the other teams just running up or down the ladders out of the room.

"I'm sorry... I didn't catch that. Say it again." the Charmeleon grinned evilly, his tail flickering between blue and red as he stared at the now scared Eevee. "Oh, what? You were the one to interrupt me so rudely! And now you're too scared to say what you SOOO wanted to say?", the Charmeleon yelled at Kiki, his tail blazing blue as Vincent got in front of Kiki.

"Leave her alone!" Vincent said, trying to protect Kiki as the Charmeleon mocked the two.

"Oh lookie here, mister lover boy to the princess's rescue!" the Charmeleon laughed as he walked over to them, dodging the force palm from Vincent.

"Watch your mouth. Bad things happen from a slip of the tongue." the Charmeleon whispered the words into Kiki's ear, causing Vincent to connect with his Force Palm.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vincent yelled at the Charmeleon, and as he continued with another Force Palm, the Charmeleon just grinned at him.

"OH, SO SHE GETS TO INSULT MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!? FAT FUCKEN CHANCE BUDDY!" the Charmeleon yelled back, his blue flamed tail bursting into flames as he uses a barrage of Metal Fury Swipes onto Vincent, causing Kiki to scream out.

"NO! STOP IT!" Kiki yelled, trying to defend Vincent as much as she could as the Charmeleon's claws hardened, and he continued to attack Vincent with a Metal X-Scissor.

"I'M ARTHUR FROM TEAM WILDVOLT! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!" the Charmeleon yelled out to the both of them, Kiki finally realizing why he was attacking the two of them. All because of what she said.

The Charmeleon leapt at Kiki, but Vincent took off with a Quick Attack, and shoved him aside. The Charmeleon roared with unnatural frequency, and again, shot off, only this time, going towards Vincent, catching him off guard.

When the Charmeleon connected, Vincent flew across the room, hitting a wall, and falling to the ground.

"VINCENT!" Kiki shouted, about to run over, when the Charmeleon shouted at her. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU SLEAZY BITCH! THIS IS A FIGHT BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"

It was then that Kiki decided that Vincent would be alright, since after all they've been through together, he should be fine.

As Vincent got up, his eyes glowing a deathly red, and his paws forming crepuscular claws, and his legs glowing white, said, "You know, I really didn't want to fight you. But, now adding the fact that you've not only insulted her, but you've succeeded in injuring me. And, you know what happens to pokemon that do that to me? Well, why don't you ask many of the Psychic and Flying type pokemon I've slaughtered, all because of that? So now, you've really gone and done it."

He stamped his foot on the ground, causing an earthquake, causing plenty of rocks and debris to shift in the walls of the guild, and some parts of the floor nearly shattering, which did quite a bit to the Charmeleon, pushing him off balance, and then he shot forward and cut him using Shadow Claw. He then started using the shapes of auras to create swords, and started to dance with them, tossing them in the air, and jumping and doing flips.

The Charmeleon whipped his head back and then forwards, launching a stream of blue fire. Vincent walked straight into it, using Protect, and tried to cut him off by grabbing him, but the Charmeleon predicted this, and dodged it, and attempted to jab punches filled with fire, but Vincent grabbed his claws and then slammed him into the ground, and his forehead started to glow pink, and he headbutted the lizard.

But after Vincent initiated and landed the attack, the Charmeleon took his claws, and they started flaring up, and he jabbed Vincent in the chest, knocking him back and causing him to do cartwheels and the like, landing on his feet at the end.

Vincent spat, then said, "Really? Is that all you've got? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Is that all I...? WHY YOU LITTLE!" the Charmeleon said, as he started to inundate the room with blue flames, causing nearly all of the wooden items in the room to catch on fire.

"KIKI! I need you to get out of here and/or get Wigglytuff! _NOW_." Vincent said, his right fist glowing a bright red, and his other a light blue.

"R-right!" Kiki said, nodding, and running over towards the ladders, or at least, what used to be the ladders, which were now burnt to a crisp. Kiki jumped down to the second sublevel, and went to get Wigglytuff, who probably already knew that something was happening.

"COME GET SOME!" the two shouted at the same time, launching each other again, blue flames leaking out the side of the Charmeleon's grin, and Vincent still charging up the power in his right fist, while having his left ready to go.

As the Charmeleon was about to land a Fire Jab, Vincent flipped, landed on one knee, and brought his left fist upon the Charmeleon's gut, causing him to hurl more flames at Vincent.

Vincent toughed the flames out, and got to safety with more burns than ever.

"Let's finish this, once and for all, you swain!" Vincent said, finally done charging up the focused aura in his fist.

"MY PLEASURE!" the Charmeleon roared, surrounding his claw in a bright blue flame, and launched himself at Vincent.

_(Let's hope this works...!)_, Vincent thought, bringing his fist in to his body, then thrusting outwards at the right time.

Just as the two were about to connect, there was a sudden interruption.

"YOOM...TAH!" Wigglytuff shrieked, and all flames in the room were put out, and Vincent and the Charmeleon were flung to the far opposite ends of the room, shaken but barely conscious.

"ARTHUR! YOU BETTER PAY TO REPAIR THE DAMAGES YOU DONE AGAIN!" Chatot yelled at the barely conscious Charmeleon who groaned, and groaned again when he heard how he had to little cash to repair it.

"Ugh…", Arthur groaned as he struggled to get up, Vincent struggling as he also struggled to get up, both glaring at each other as Arthur check to see how much Poke he still had, face palming when he saw that he had to little from the repair of yesterday costing more than normal. He cursed under his breath when he tried to put on some false laughter, Clift saving him from the horrible situation he was pushed into.

"Well, can we pay you tomorrow? We promise to get it by then!" Clift said, desperation in his voice as he struggled to get Arthur out of the situation.

"No! We must repair this NOW! If you don't have the money than we might as well force you to work for no poke and no food! You're lucky we haven't kicked you out!" Chatot yelled, Wigglytuff gasped as he didn't want them kicked out of the guild.

"N-NO FOOD!?" Arthur gasped in terror, not able to work on an empty stomach.

"ARTHUR YOU BETTER FIX THIS!" Pika yelled at him, his face having the same terror from the no food comment Chatot made.

"Arthur, I cannot work on an empty stomach!" Gale said, glaring the Charmeleon with his regular poker face having the slightest terror and anger on his face.

_(Crap! What the hell am I going to do Char!?)_, Arthur thought to his friend Char. _(How the hell am I supposed to know! You have 300 poke to little! And we have no jobs for today since you BURNED IT ALL DOWN!)_, Char yelled back into the thoughts of the other, the fear getting to the team.

"U-um….I'm sorry for insulting your friends, so how about we help with the cost?", Kiki nervously asked, still nervous of the Charmeleon, who saw his ticket out of No Food land and jumped into the air happy as he….well…

"OW OW OW! FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Arthur screamed in pain as he was happy that the Eevee asked to help. "Anyways! Ow! I only need 300 to cover the cost! I got about 4000 Poke on me, but it costs 4300 to cover the cost. So can you help with the 300?", Arthur said, his eyes screaming, "HELP ME!", as he stared into the eevee's eyes, Vincent still struggling to get up enough to say anything.

"Sure!" Kiki said, happily giving the 300 poke they earned from yesterday's mission, causing Vincent to go nuts in anger as he was in too much pain to yell at Kiki.

"YAHOO! WE GET TO EAT TONIGHT GUYS!" Arthur yept in joy as Team Wildvolt celebrated as they gave the angry Chatot the Poke.

"YOOM...TAH!", Wiggytuff said in happiness as they all celebrated, Chatot angry at the fact that they had the poke to pay it off, purposely raising the last cost to get them out of there. Arthur did his mistake as Wiggytuff gave him a Perfect apple, causing him…..to go a bit nuts in energy.

"WOOHOO! DANCE WIGGYTUFF DANCE!" Arthur yelled as he breakdanced with Wiggytuff next to him barely keeping up with the hyperactive Arthur. "THAT'S THE WAY WIGGYTUFF! YAHOO!", Arthur kept going, breakdancing faster and faster as his hyper activeness took over, his teammates just watching, trying to hold in their laughter as Arthur dragged them into it.

"W-What!? Why us!?" Clift stuttered as Arthur dragged them into the dancing.

"LET'S GO 1-2!" Arthur kept going for the rest of the night, heading to sleep a bit after the perfect apple wore off.

**1-2 1-2! Let's Go everybody!**

**WAIT ARTHUR STOP!  
*Charmeleon Arthur drags story writer Arthur into the dance*  
Well as they are doing that, I better take control of this ending!  
DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND TALK KEVS! HELP ME OUT!  
Thank you Andrew2013 for helping us edit these, and thank ME Kevs the Lucario Trainer for helping edit this story, Team Wildvolt belongs to the screaming Arthur**

**YOU BASTARD! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!**

**And Kiki and Vincent belong to me, Andrew is in our basement doing our editing and we'll be back for the 3****rd**** chapter of this crossover as soon as it is ready by our 3 way communication, until then Reviews are wanted and we can't wait for you to read the next chapter! See yah!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret of the Wingull

**A/N**

**HIO! Arthur here, coming at you with the 3****rd**** chapter of the crossover with me, Kevs the Lucario Trainer (RecnepsRulz) and Andrew2013! You'll love this chapter, so let's get to it and hear about the first major boss of the story, Scar the Alakazam (Copyright by me)!**

_The Next Day..._

In a bedroom down the hallway on the second floor of the guild is where Arthur's team is now located.

"Ugh….what happened last night…." Arthur groaned as he woke up, his head pounding horribly from the perfect apple the previous night, and the others weren't as lucky, for all of them were forced to eat perfect apples by Arthur and Wiggytuff the night before, the only two escaping being Gale and Kiki, who ran away before they got them into the dancing disaster.

"What? My head is pounding too much," Pika groaned, a slight sarcastic tone in his voice as he held his head with his paws, putting the hay leaves called his bed on his head, trying to numb the pain he felt.

"Ugh, and I thought the insults annoyed my head!" Cliff yelled in pain, running around trying to numb the pain.

"Good thing I got out of that fiasco," Gale said sighing, as he watched his teammates run around like idiots, he decided to leave them to their pain as he looked for a job on the Outlaw board.

In another room across the hall, Vincent and Kiki we're dealing with the same problem. Well, Vincent was, at least.

"Owwww, why does my head hurt so much?!" Vincent cried out in pain, being one of the first two to eat the perfect apple.

"Well, now you know not to. Plain and simple," Kiki said, before sighing as she went to look at the Rescue board when she saw Gale, who got 4 high ranking jobs from the same dungeon as he turned around.

"Hello there," Gale said, avoiding the situation between their teams as much as he could.

"S-Sorry about yesterday..." Kiki stuttered out the apology, not sure how to get him to accept her apology. Gale just sighed.

"I wish I could accept it, but it was you who started the fight. Don't apologize to me. Apologize to yourself and Arthur," Gale told her, not with anger or sadness in his voice, but understanding, as he knew that feeling that Kiki felt, when that team went to rescue his family.

"O-Okay," Kiki stuttered, taken aback by the reply that was given to her.

_Apologize to myself? How_? she thought to herself as Gale continued.

"Well since we are the only ones that didn't eat those Arceus-forsaken apples, maybe we should team up for a mission?" Gale asked, bored of doing the missions by himself.

_W-what? Team up? Can we even do that?_ Kiki thought. _Well, I guess it can't hurt to do it once..._

"Sure, I guess. Since Vincent's out of this one to. So where do the missions take place?" Kiki admitted, curious over where Gale goes for his usual jobs. He always went alone from the team….interesting. Kiki knew it wasn't right to dig into someone's personal business, but she couldn't resist with this enigma.

"If I'm right…they take place around the Crystal Cave, one of the more dangerous dungeons now," Gale explained casually, not even fazed by the many dangers of the dungeon, the dungeon now had tons of really tough regular pokemon in there let alone the bosses that hide in there are most of the time to much for a lv 35 could handle.

"W-WHAT!?" Kiki yelled out loud when she heard the location name. _How strong is this guy!? He's not even fazed by the place!_

"Calm down, it's not even that dangerous for me, I usually take S Rank missions, even Arthur comes with me and holds his own, leaving Rock and Water types to me, while taking some missions with me. This is a normal thing for us you know," Gale (AGAIN) casually explained to her, shocking her even further.

"THAT GOOFBALL IS THAT STRONG!? S RANKS!?" Kiki yelled in shock, thinking to herself, _How the heck are they that strong!?_

A lot of Pokémon heard what she had said, staring straight at them before they just started laughing.

"You didn't know that!?"

"Really! He wiped the floor with you yesterday!"

"He was holding back in order not to harm his teammates! Even though he had little control, he never stops protecting them!"

The voices of the laughing pokemon rang out, some more causing the normally calm Wingull to go off.

"I mean, that outcast has to be strong to survive an encounter with THAT pokemon!" one last voice called out, revealing a cocky Blastoise that goes by the name of Hydro.

"RUN HE'S GONNA BLOW!"

"HOW!? I THOUGHT HE WAS THE SANE ONE OF THE GROUP!"

"HE HIT THE TOPIC, HE HIT THE TOPIC THAT MAKES HIM LOSE HIS TEMPER!"

Voices called out as everyone in the place ran for sweet mercy beyond quickly, and cleared out the hall faster than you can wonder what happened.

"…Stand back Kiki, you don't want to see this…" Gale growled at her with cold dead eyes, the same eyes as Arthur when someone insults his friends. That fact was a pressure point to him and the Blastoise knew it.

The Blastoise still had the same cocky grin on his face; his whole body was just screaming "I'M A COCKY BASTARD!" as his grin stayed practically glued on his face.

He started laughing as he looked at the two of them, the two teams that fought just yesterday for crying out loud! They haven't even restored most of the floor, just some of the floor itself and the boards, the floor was still lined with the charcoal from the blue flames from yesterday, he began to start talking back at the Wingull, revealing info he wished he never did.

"I mean your whole family died from the attack! How does it feel to know you were too weak to beat Scar?" the Blastoise taunted as a blue flamethrower, a bit shakily, came up from underneath as Gale went on a rampage.

_~In Team Wildvolt's room~_

"-to beat Scar?" was all that Arthur heard as he knew who the voice was talking to, his anger through the roof as he knew how forbidden THAT topic was, hell even he couldn't stop Gale when he went on the rampage, and the fines…..it didn't stop his blue flamethrower from piercing the celling however as everyone around him groaned, most of the perfect apples side effects having disappeared.

"How much do you think it'll be this time?" Pika groaned, always trying to save up for some items at the stores. He just stored what little extra amount the team had at the bank, needless to say, the bank was mostly empty.

"It's Gale's rampage, I'll say about 8 thousand Poke, give or take," Cliff responded, sounding more bored than anything since the rampages were pretty common.

_But Gale's…aren't, unless some idiot talks about Scar killing Gale's family in the worst way possible, by making them kill each other with Psychic, then he's fine, but noooo, we just HAVE to talk about Scar, _Clift thought to himself, annoyed with some of the idiots at the guild.

"Nah, we also have Arthur in this rampage: 10,000 Poke, 11, 000 Poke, around that price range," Vincent pointed out, having already went over there after the headache subsided.

"Ugh, and after all the effort of saving up…we can't go on adventures if we have no Arceus damned money!" Pika outburst, angry at the fact that he can't save up much due to the costs of having two psychos on the team.

_~Floor above, near the two Mission Boards~_

_I THOUGHT HE WAS THE CALM ONE!?_ was one of a few thoughts racing through Kiki's mind, seeing the terror called Gale's anger attack the Blastoise.

Poor Blastoise, that size just made him a bigger target for Gale's Steel Wings and Acrobatics, he had no real chance of winning.

"You were spared weakling! He could have had Wing kill you but he spared you! Those Psychic Attacks of his leave scars on the person before they die, which is why he is named Scar. Trying to find that Alakazam will be the death of you Gale!" The Blastoise laughed, knowing he was going to lose, only being a messenger of things to come.

"Don't you DARE say my brother's name you bastard!" Gale growled out at Blastoise, the blue flamethrower not coming from underneath.

_~Team Wildvolt's room~_

"He doesn't need my help at this point, he just said the name," Arthur said with an evil grin, knowing Gale's fury first hand, causing some of his many scars on his body. The terrified look on Pika's face as he stared at the near empty Poke account said it all: shit was going down.

"Just wish I could see this. I like rampages. Starting to wonder why I wasn't named Rampage..." Vincent said nonchalantly.

_~Floor above~_

_What. The. Fuck,_ were the only words Kiki had, as she saw the barrage of moves from the Wingull, the Blastoise had absolutely no chance as the Hurricane Attacks started coming in groups of 5, tearing scars onto his body painfully. The Blastoise said one last thing before Gale used the Hurricanes to toss him out of the guild window (That was now completely GONE).

"KNOW THAT HE'S COMING! TO FINISH THE JOB WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" the Blastoise yelled in laughter, until he suicided himself now that his job was done; he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear it as a pillar of blue flames crackled beneath them, growing in size. Kiki ran back down to the floor below as Gale ran after her, trying to not show the mental trauma he was going through right now.

**A/N Might as well leave it here… and you might be wondering where Kevs is huh? Let's say I got my REVENGE! HAHAHAHA**

**YOU FUCKER, GET ME OUT OF THIS PIT OF SPIDERS!**

**Thank you Andrew2013 for helping us edit this…piece of horribly grammar incorrect work ever and thank ME for providing the AWESOME characters of TEAM WILDVOLT!**

**GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEEEEE**

**Ugh, might as well credit him, thank Kevs the Lucario Trainer (Also now known as RecnepsRulz) for providing the TWO characters of Team… MindBreakr? What kind of name is that!?**

**SHUT UP, I STILL MADE SOME AWESOME CHARACTERS**

***Ahem* TWO CHARACTERS!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of it all

_"KNOW THAT HE'S COMING! TO FINISH THE JOB WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" the Blastoise yelled in laughter, until he committed suicide himself now that his job was done; he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear it as a pillar of blue flames crackled beneath them, growing in size. Kiki ran back down to the floor below as Gale ran after her, trying to not show the mental trauma he was going through right now._

The thought of him coming back rang throughout Gale's mind during his rampage, Scar? Coming back to finish the job? He wasn't sure he had gotten strong enough to hold his own against him yet.

Scar was one of the Top 5, the worse outlaws anyone could have the displeasure of meeting. Why he said was? Well plain and simple, he was presumed dead after a battle with him and the the number 6 outlaw. No one knows what happened but rumors say the body was never found.

Coming back? That would explain a lot...

"Gale? Galeeee?" Kiki tried to talk to the Wingull, but he seemed in deep thought, unable to get out.

"It's okay, this happens every time some idiot gets that far, he needs to think. Maybe I could join you two on that mission? We kinda need the money. Pika wants to go on an adventure but since we get all these rampages, we never have enough money for it." Arthur asked with a chuckle, his eyes just watching Gale. His smile never met his eyes.

Who knows, maybe he'll do that again...he won't allow it.

*Couple of years ago*  
*Gull household*

"GET TO SAFETY! RUN GALE! WING TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Gale's father, Gull, told the two brothers as the Alakazam used psychic on him, his blood shooting everywhere as he exploded from within.

"DAD!" Gale yelled as he and Wing tried to fly out of there, their mother had already died and now their dad!?

_"Where do you think you're going..."_

Gale and Wing tried finding where the voice was coming from as they weren't sure exactly.

_"Why don't you join you're parents..."_

Fear shot into their faces as they figured out who the voice was coming from as they tried to fly out with Acrobatics.

"WING! HELP!" Gale yelled as he felt the Psychic.

"GALE! LET GO OF HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" Wing yelled in anguish as he rushed the Alakazam, Gale was able to control his body for a few seconds and helped Wing attack the Alakazam.

"GALE GO! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Wing yelled out as he sent Hurricanes after the Alakazam.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Gale yelled back as he also used Hurricanes, but not as many as Wing.

"GO! NOW!" Wing said as he pushed Gale out of the way, tears in both of their eyes as the last words came out of Wing's mouth.

_"Thank you Gale..."_ He said silently as Alakazam's Psychic took hold of him.

"I'll give you a challenge. I feel generous today so I'll let you grow stronger, if you ever want to see your brother alive and well like he used to, you have to defeat me. You can bring your friends if you want, but if you can't defeat me, all of them including your brother will die." The Alakazam laughed as he gave the challenge as Gale flew away with tears in his eyes as he saw the blank look Wing had. He'll save him. He won't let his brother die!

It was on that day, that Gale grew hatred to Rescue teams. Later that same day.

*Wiggytuff's guild, the next day*

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Gale pleaded for help from the rescue team.

"Listen pipsqueak, no means no! We don't CARE what happens to him, you have nothing good to offer." The Staraptor told him as he and his team laughed at the Wingull, it was the same with the other teams to. He had it. No one will help him, so he'll help himself. Screw these rescue teams and their want of money. He had it. It's time to leave his mark on the world, by himself and for himself. Like anyone else would help the poor kid anyways.

He should have stayed a bit longer.

*Wiggytuff's guild, a few years later*

"So what's today's mission?" Pika asked, hoping for something good.

"Well...we're having a bit of trouble. One of our guild mates, a Staraptor has gone missing. We received a note as well saying...well have a look." Chatot said as he handed Pika the note.

'I regret heading to this decision and it was never supposed to end this way. I tried gaining help the right way but no one answered. So what if I was poor? So what if I didn't have Poke or reviver seeds to offer? My family and I needed help and no one bother to try and instead laughed in my face. I've taken one of the offenders to Zap Mountain, if you want to try to help, be my guess. I won't make it easy. I'll wait for you on the top. Come with just one team or I will kill him on sight.'  
-Gale the Wingull

"Hold on one second, I got to get HIM up..." Pika told Chatot who just rolled his eyes as Pika walked into the room, he went to the cabinet near the entrance with the label "USE TO WAKE ARTHUR UP!" and opened it. He set the time to just a few seconds later and sat it right next to his ear and walked out of the room whistling to himself.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BRIGHT IDEA!?" the scream came seconds after the alarm went off in his ear. As an annoyed Arthur begrudgingly walked out of the room as he glared at Pika, who kept the grin on his face as they walked back into the room.

"*Sigh* Well now that you're all here, Pika. Show him the note." Chatot told him as Pika rolled his eyes as he showed Arthur the note, Arthur rubbed his eyes as he read it. He crumbled it and used his tail to light it on fire.

"We're that team. Don't let anyone else try to get there and keep everyone in the guild hall, got it? Pika, you come with me and hold the enemies off, I want to see this asshole face to face." Arthur calmly said as he used his claws to climb up the ladder, pushing them in the wall as he climbed.

"Well I was right on who I chose I guess." Chatot said as Arthur jumped down and grabbed him by the nuzzle.

"Listen here _Bird_ I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it because someone is harming my friends, and was wronged by this very place. Got it? I just got up, rudely I might add so I'm not feeling that generous, but I'm not letting someone get wronged by something as stupid as a bad reward. His family was in danger and you imbeciles failed him. Now it's up to me and Pika to fix your stupid mistake. So don't go thinking that you did something GOOD as I'm going to give you and Wiggytuff a talking of my own when this is all over. You understand THAT you idiot!?" Arthur yelled into his face as he threw the Chatot back as he met back up with Pika, leaving a guilty Chatot behind as he climbed up.

"Let's go." Arthur said calmly as Pika followed him, he felt the same way so he didn't say anything as they made their way to Zap Mountain. They had to ask around and use the wonder map that Wiggytuff gave the two of them as they marked the place on their map, they finally made it to Zap Mountain.

"Looks like this is going to be your dungeon Pika, you take the lead." Arthur said as lighting bolts came down from the top, what a water flying type was doing in a place like this was beyond him but he was too tired to wonder any further. Pika took the lead.

"You can count on me!" Pika yelled back to Arthur as they walked inside with a grin.

Inside the dungeon looked like a giant tower just spiraling to the top as they gruded along. Oddly enough they found no pokemon, and very little items consisting of a few max elixirs, a reviver seed, and 3 oran berries. They quickly found the stairs to the midway point of the dungeon where a statue awaited them as they took a nap.

"Well now what?" Pika asked while Arthur thought a bit.

"We should only have one chance, not any more. When we get up there you go and try to save the Staraptor if you can, if not just cover me with items when I'm close to dying. I'll talk to that Wingull Gale about what the fuck happened and how we can help. Just stay out of danger okay?" Arthur told him, he knew Pika was no where near as strong as him but he never showed all of his power off, instead training Pika himself as best as a fire type could. Pika got close to beating about 10% of his power but he never had this kind of fight before as he really tried to help Pika catch up. It's not his fault that he still had his fighting experiences from the future! Sure he couldn't remember MUCH but he remembered that a Dark type pokemon tried to kill him and one of his friends. Then he turned into a Charmeleon as his friend(Blurry in his head to tell who, but he saw a leaf) tried to catch him as he fell down from the portal the next thing he knew a Pikachu was challenging him and pretty much blackmailed him into making a exploration team. He wasn't going to let this Pikachu insult the goodness of Exploration teams! One of the few memories he had was how exploration teams were supposed to HELP people. Which is why he got so angry at Chatot earlier.

"Okay, good luck out there sensai." Pika said as they got up. Arthur got up with a smirk, he seemed to be working on that attitude of his. In reality Pika was just wanting to get to the fight as he was having fun on the adventure and thought that a good attitude could get him to go on more adventures. It was a good idea...but he forgot about Arthur.

"Let's do this." Arthur said as they walked to the next part of the dungeon. The floors was just as errie as the others but one difference was the lack of items. Arthur put his hand on Pika's shoulder as they nodded and Arthur took the lead, feeling that something was coming.

"So you're the idiot who went after him, well let's see if you're worthy of meeting him. Only one can fight." A Rhyperior blocked the path as he looked at Team Wildvolt. "Well this should be fast...so which one of you pipsqueaks will battle me?" He continued as Arthur walked forward as his tail turned blue. The Rhyperior looked shocked as he saw. "It can't be...the blue flame!?" The Rhyperior yelled in shock as Arthur kept walking.

"Pipsqueaks huh? I don't think me or my partner appreciate the name calling. But I am curious as to what you know about the Blue Flame." Arthur calmly said with glints in his eyes as the Rhyperior blanked. He still wasn't sure of Darkrai's influence, but it seemed much smaller then in the future. Sadly he still didn't have enough information to make to much sense of it all.

"I just heard rumors about it, I heard that the Blue Flame belongs to a single fire type pokemon that acts as a Knight to his partners and friends, but is cold to others." The Rhyperior explained, Arthur sighed as Pika explained the truth and why they were here. The Rhyperior continued. "Oh, so you're here to see Gale and try to help him? Well that's more then we can do, he doesn't let anyone to his heart and those who try are never strong enough to handle the power he has." Arthur's eyes glinted as the Rhyperior blanked again.

"You just had to say that last part...Arthur, just remember the mission, we want to help him, not try to defeat him in battle." Pika shook his head and looked at the grinning Charmeleon.

"Fine, but if it heads into a battle, you stay back, we won't use items either, I stored them in that statue a while back before we left while you slept." Arthur continued grinning as Rhyperior covered his ears.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Pika yelled as Arthur yelled, not even phased by the yell.

"Well it wouldn't be a good fight with those! I might as well have some fun on this!" Arthur laughed casually as Pika face-palmed for what felt like the 50th time that week.

"Well anyways, a shortcut is right here, we're only supposed to show this if we think the person is worthy and another passage if they need to be tested a bit more. Just take a left once you exit the shortcut and you'll hit the point where you can head to the top!" The Rhyperior moved a giant rock showing a secret passage and waved them both fair-well.

"I hope we meet again!" Arthur and Pika yelled back as they walked off.

"I hope so to. Well I may join a rescue team of my own when this is all done with." Rhyperior thought to himself as he sat down and blocked the entrance again and thought of what he could do.

* * *

_***Zap Mountain Summit*  
**_

"Someone is taking the shortcut." One of Gale's helpers told him. He smiled a bit as he thought of who let them take the shortcut. Must have been worthy enough to earn a fight with him. Well he should be seeing who soon.

"Okay, tell everyone to let them through the shortcut, it's a 1 on 1 fight only, so no joining in even when it seems dire for me." Gale told them with a stern look as the helper and the group behind him nodded.

"Looks like they're coming." The helper told him as they looked at the shortcut.

* * *

"Okay we took the left..." Pika said as he looked up to see Arthur running up. "Hey wait up!" Pika yelled as Arthur slowed down a bit as he caught up.

"Looks like this is the summit, you ready?" Arthur asked Pika who nodded his head. "Okay, just stay back, I'll handle him, make sure no one interupts the battle, including yourself." Arthur told him as he nodded again. They walked up as they were met with a Wingull who looked much tougher then normal to the point that Arthur had to be careful.

"So, you were the one who was wronged by those assholes?" Arthur asked as Gale laughed.

"Aren't you one of 'those assholes'?" Gale replied with a smug look on his face.

"Not even close, if someone needed help, I would help them no matter if they couldn't offer up a thing." Arthur replied as Gale was taken back for a second.

"If you want to prove that, then you must defeat me." Gale said as the two of them tensed, knowing the strength of the other. Arthur grinned.

"Been awhile since I had a fun fight, I accept your challenge!" Arthur declared as a lightning bolt struck down as Arthur knocked Gale out of the way of it. "Sorry, I'm not letting anyone get hurt on my watch." Arthur said as he helped Gale up.

'Someone, saved me?' Gale thought as he got into his fighting stance. Arthur got into a stance with one hand leaned back and one blocking his chest.

"Okay, 3,2,1,FIGHT!" One of the helper Pokemon, a Electrike counted down as the two didn't move.

"Well this is awkward..." Pika said to one of the Electrikes as they saw the two stand still.

"They don't want to leave an opening, the two are so skilled that they're trying to decide this with the first opening they see...these are two very experienced battlers at the ready, prepare for a heated battle that we can't intervene with." The Manectric there told him as they looked on at the battle.

'So he isn't stupid enough to make the first move...this may prove interesting...' Gale thought as he noticed an opening in the Charmeleon. He used Acrobatics as he quickly went for it, the Charmeleon grinned as he turned as he used his momentum to attack the Wingull into the ground, quickly following up with a Metal Fury Swipes as he flipped back to avoid the counter attack as the invisible wind knocked him off balance.

"Nice try, but did it occur to you that that was a trap? I left that open to force a first move out of you." Arthur explained with a grin.

"So you are experienced...I can see why they let you use the shortcut, let's hold nothing back." Gale said as the wind became vicious, as Pika and the others struggled to hang on. Arthur barely moved from the harsh wind as he stood his ground.

"Okay then, but only one was able to survive this, and he was considered a god. He only barely lived through it." Arthur warned him as his tail flickered between crimson and dark blue as a pillar of both colors burst into the sky as he charged up his power. The flame pierced the sky as the lighting clouds were parted away replaced with harsh sunlight as Arthur screamed loudly. The flame rose up and came down as two different weapons. Two specially crafted daggers rested in his hands as his tail flame became one of the darkest blues that it ever became in all that Gale knew the two of them.

"Then let's do this..." Arthur calmly said as he readied his daggers.

"Let's do this then" Gale answered back as they glared at each other with determined eyes as the two rushed forward at each other, Arthur slid down to attack the underside but Gale flew half of his body to the side as Arthur grinned at tapped the side of the daggers and pushed the dagger forward as hidden chains connected to the dagger tip shot the tip at the defenseless Gale. Before it hit Arthur spun the dagger around quickly to create a hurricane like wind as the Wingull fell to the ground. Arthur wasted no time jumping into the air as his daggers surrounded with fire.

"FIRE DAGGER STRIKE!" Arthur yelled out as he directed his jump towards the Wingull who dodged out of the way and retaliated with a hurricane.

"HURRICANE FURY!" Gale yelled out as he summoned 5 hurricanes which Arthur struggled to defend against as he was hit left and right.

"YOU CAN DO IT KID!" The Manectric yelled out as all of the crowd was wanting Arthur to free Gale of his curse. They knew him as a kid but then Scar came and changed him.

"SHOW HIM HOW IT'S DONE!" Pika yelled as the crowd started cheering for Arthur.

"Okay guys. I won't let you down! I heard your feelings and I'll free him from this! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Arthur yelled as he started spinning with the hurricanes and started to use fire spin. They started to come together. "FIRE SPIN HURRICANE!" Arthur yelled as he directed the giant hurricane towards Gale who swiftly dodged it.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Gale yelled as he started using acrobatics, coming from nowhere and attacking the defenseless Charmeleon who screamed in pain until he was barely standing. Gale to was exhausted as another Lightning bolt came down from above. as Blue flames surrounded Arthur.

"Heh guess I really do have to go all out...good luck..." Arthur said as the Blue flames shot in the sky and fell onto him. Before Gale could even wonder what happened he disappeared and a sharp pain came from behind him. Gale surrounded himself with a hurricane, facing up when he came from the side and attacked once more.

"Grr...Ugh..." Gale groaned as he struggled to keep flying as he passed out as Arthur went back to normal, his daggers nowhere to be seen. Arthur caught the fallen Wingull and went near Pika.

"Sorry...to make you...worry..." Arthur said as he collapsed soon after with Gale. Manectric and the Electrics helped Pika carry the two back to the Guild where they left. As the two parties said their goodbyes Rhyperior appeared.

"Um...can I join your rescue team?" Rhyperior nervously asked as Arthur slowly came to.

"Well...I say make your own path, I don't want to hold you down so how about you try making your own team and recruit allies to help you?" Pika explained as Arthur nodded sleepily, Rhyperior felt a bit down but he nodded with a smile.

"Okay! I'll make my own team!" He said with determination in his eyes as he helped Pika carry Arthur and Gale inside.

"THE TRAITOR!" Chatot yelled as he saw Gale. Pika sent a warning shot of electricity as he tried to use peck on Gale.

"No, he's a friend that was wronged by _You_. _You_ betrayed him and laughed at his problem. _YOU_ left his family to die, and _YOU_ did nothing about that and just sent us to deal with your mistake. So we Team Wildvolt, are going to take care of Gale and his companion Rhyperior.

"W-WHAT!?" Everyone yelled except the 4 at his declared as Arthur came to.

"Pika, you are learning the moral values of friendship I suppose. Okay then. I second the act of Team Wildvolt taking care of Gale and Rhyperior!" Arthur declared as another shocked yell left everyone's mouth.

"YOU TRAITORS! YOU WOULD HELP A CRIMINAL!?" Chatot accused them as everyone went silent as they stared at the Chatot.

Arthur walked forward as the doors of Wiggytuff's chambers opened. Wiggytuff watched closely as he wasn't sure who's fault it was, but agreed with their actions. If he could back it up and take the weight of them, he to will help them. Chatot could be an airhead but he should know right from wrong. He pretended to be a airhead so he could keep everyone's spirits up, the only 2 who knew that were Chatot and Arthur, who said nothing about it and have flat out wars with each other for their ideals. He watched as Arthur grabbed the Chatot by his collar.

"TRAITOR!?" Arthur yelled into his face as anger and sadness filled his eyes and voice, slight tears rolling out his eyes. "TRAITOR!?" He yelled again, demanding an answer.

"YES! YOU TWO ARE TRAITORS TO US AND DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Chatot yelled as Arthur threw him into a wall as the Pokemon quickly backed to the other end, now aware of Arthur's outbursts.

"TRUE TRAITORS ARE THE ONES THAT LEAVE FELLOW POKEMON TO ROT! WHO LAUGH AT THEIR PLEADS OF HELP! AND DO NOTHING TO HELP THEM! THE TRUE TRAITORS ARE YOU GUYS! WHO LAUGHED AND IGNORED HIS CRIES FOR HELP! YOU'RE THE ONLY TRAITORS I SEE HERE!" Arthur yelled back as tears went down his eyes, he failed to protect his friends and he knew the cruelty of the world, but after that day...he wanted nothing to do with it. He wasn't going to let his friends down, and better late than never. Gale started waking up during his speech but didn't say a word as tears fell down his face.

'Someones...defending me?' He thought as Arthur continued to yell at the members of the guild who failed to help him. 'Someone wants to help me?' He continued in his mind, thinking that no one was going to help him, he smiled lightly.

"YOU BETRAYED THE POKEMON YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT! I THOUGHT THIS GUILD'S JOB WAS TO PROTECT THE WEAK AND HELP THE STRONG! AND YOU FAILED TO DO THAT! SO WHAT IF HE DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO OFFER BACK? HE'S STILL SOMEONE THAT NEEDED HELP! SO LIKE IT OR NOT BUT WE'RE HELPING HIM! If you can't stand that! Then stay out of our way!" Arthur ended as the tears kept falling down his and Gale's faces. Gale flew forward.

"I'll take that offer then, but I still hold resentment to these bastards, I won't join the team but I will help out. Are these conditions acceptable?" Gale asked Arthur.

"Yeah, it's perfectly okay, don't worry, we're not like those kinds of Teams, so. You said you needed help?" Arthur replied with a light smile.

"Yes, My brother has been captured by Scar(Everyone that was whispering stopped as everyone paid attention when that name came out) and I need your help to get him back. Will you lend your help?" Gale asked with worried eyes.

"On one condition(Gale's eyes grew sharp as he knew that phrase) you become our friend." Arthur finished as he held his hand out.

"Okay, friends it is." Gale accepted as they awkwardly shook hands/wing.

"MAGNEZONE!" Chatot yelled as Wiggytuff tried to get out and stop the Magnezones that came and took the 4 of them away but he was to late as the members blocked him from Team Wildvolt as the Magnezones took them away as they tried to fight back.

"LET ME GO!" Arthur yelled as he tried to fight back with his flames before they used a Sleep orb on him as they took them away.

"Chatot..." Wiggytuff started as the whole guild hall started to shake.

"Y-Yes?" Chatot nervously said as the earthquake got worse.

"Why did you do that...?" Wiggytuff asked as lava started coming from the ground, even the fire types backed away in fear.

"D-Do what?" Chatot tried playing innocent.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THEM TAKE TEAM WILDVOLT AWAY!?" Wiggytuff yelled as a huge lava pillar appeared near Chatot.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Chatot begged for forgiveness as he tried dodging the pillars.

"If you're sorry, then you have to go get them back." Wiggytuff coldly glared at him as Chatot looked up in shock.

"W-WHAT!?" Chatot shrieked as he heard that.

"Tomorrow morning, everyone present will go on a quest to get Team Wildvolt and Rhyperior back, that includes Gale who is an official member of Team Wildvolt. Is that clear!" Wiggytuff repeated in a stern voice demanding the guild to do so, everyone quickly nodded their heads.

"Good, tomorrow we'll get Arthur and the others back." Wiggytuff said as he went back to his chambers to prepare.

* * *

_**A/N OMG This took forever to make! First it was Kev's turn to write it and he never did, I was focused on my other stories and figured I can try to make another chapter. I'm getting better I guess! Sorry it took so long for this to get done AND to leave this on a cliffhanger, school's starting again so it may be a while before chapter 5 continues the BackStory arc, then we'll get into the Inner Demons arc where the main journey is in with the Epilogue arc right after. That may seem short but the Inner Demons arc may take like 20 chapters by itself with about 3k+ words apiece, look at this! nearly 5k words! AND it was broken in two parts! We haven't even HIT the battle with Scar! Well this Arthur signing off! Till next time!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 Prison fight

_**a/n**_

_**This is discontinued but going? Wat!?**_

_**Yes, I am making another chapter! HOWEVER, UnholyPens(As he now goes by) and Andrew2013 are no longer helping me, so I have to retcon some things via**_

_**EXPOSITION DUMPPPPP(I'm sorry)**_

_**1\. Team Mindbreakr is now away for indefinitely. So we got team I which is comprised of a quilava and Kadabra named Tye and Kai respectively.**_

_**2\. Tye is Kiki and Kai is Vincent in terms who they are basically replacing.**_

_**3\. they aren't carbon copies of them, but they do share the same type of brotherly bond.**_

_**4\. The backstories changed quite a bit, but this doesn't become relevant until later on in the story**_

_**Now with that said, let's get into the story!**_

* * *

_When we last left off:_

_Arthur, Gale, Pika and Ryperior were all taken by Magnezone as Chatot stupidly viewed them all as traitors! Wiggytuff quickly smacked him into shape and declared a full-scale assault to get them back safe and sound._

_However, Cliff is currently not in the place at the moment, and currently doing his job..._

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

"Ugh..." I groaned, sitting up as the sleep orb's effects wore off. Looking around I saw none of the 3 that most likely got captured with me after the attack...I gritted my teeth in anger and started thinking. _Of course, Chatot would do that, he saw a criminal in the base and was defending us, but we had taken him under our wing for protection and look where that got us! Sure he was the #6 top criminal! But you guys were the ones that betrayed him!_

_Okay, Arthur, keep it together, you're rambling in your thoughts again, calm down. Okay, let's go over what we know. We know that Chatot had sicced the Magnezone on them. Wiggytuff tried to save them. We got captured still, meaning that Wiggytuff may or may not be with us. The Magnezone had knocked us out with this...sleep orb looking thing. Wonder what that was all about..._

_Okay, now we just need to link these together by a common thread. Chatot, he was the one who called the Magnezone and told them to capture us, most likely warning them of what most likely would happen. Meaning that he had planned this._

_Since when is the question, but I did see signs of him going over to Wiggytuff's room only for the room to be completely empty, so that most likely was when he started planning the attack against us._

_Back on topic back on topic, how are we getting out of here and how many is here? Well seeing as Chatot planned it, he most likely didn't expect Wiggytuff, so just us four are most likely trapped here. If this is where I think it is, then most likely Cliff is here, who would most likely understand the situation but not be able to do anything to help us...okay so where would he put us if he was trying to subtly help us..?  
_

_3rd person POV._

While Arthur was planning how to escape, another groan besides him alerted him to another's presence, he turned and grinned, "Sup Pika!" He said quietly, but still with a touch of happiness knowing that he had a better planner with him. Pika had to keep track of money supply for crying out loud! While he kept them getting jobs with high pay, he didn't slack off either, going on jobs for all needed ones, even those with little to no money, but he usually went on those jobs himself to help them out while we went on the difficult and high paying jobs. The only ones we refused were ones that we either couldn't or wouldn't do. Wouldn't dos were for helping the criminals or ambushing others. While Couldn't dos were mostly just refused until another day as they were full on jobs that day and really could only fit a couple of dungeon trips a day. As Arthur thought of this, he sighed, knowing that the job requests would pile up while they were gone and money would be tight for a couple of days. He shook his head as he woke Pika up.

"Pika! Wake up" Arthur whispered as he shook him. Pika groaned.

"What happened?" He asked as he stared at his surroundings with half opened eyes. A sigh of relief escaped Arthur.

"We got placed in jail because of Chatot, it's most likely where Cliff works, so that's most likely why we both got the same jail cell. We just have to find Gale and Rhyperior and then get out of here. Wigglytuff is most likely planning an escape for us, so we got to find them. We don't have much time!" Arthur explained as Pika sighed and nodded.

"Then let's get going, we don't have much time do we?" Pika said as Arthur nodded. The duo were about to start looking as a bell went off in the place.

"LUNCH TIME!" The intercoms blared out as the jail cells opened. The two stayed in for a bit as they felt rumblings below, seeing a stampede of Pokemon rushing past them before catching sight of a certain two pokemon. Gale and Rhyperior. Arthur grinned as he grabbed Pika's paw and rushed after them.

"Gale!" He said with a grin as he noticed glares being placed towards him. His grin turned malicious, daring them to hurt his friends. Neither backed down as Arthur raised an eyebrow. Pika sighed at Arthur's antics and tapped Gale's wing lightly to get his attention, noticing the slight flinch he gave to his tap.

Muttering an apology, Pika whispered to Gale, "He does this a lot, sorry for his stupid antics. He doesn't like people harming his friends and goes on rampages to stop it from happening." Pika explained while Gale looked at Arthur with a sense of understanding as he watched him. Whenever or not it was from respect from his morals or from how powerful he was during to push him so far that both Arthur and Gale had passed out on the mountain from the fight was unknown to all but Gale. Respect shining in his sky blue eyes, Gale watched as Arthur continued staring the taller pokemon down with cold blueish green eyes, not even looking threatened by their presence. Pika sighed, "All I have are crazy ass friends. Goddamn it! How are we gonna save up money for an adventure now!" He muttered angrily to no one in general, and thus was ignored by all but Rhyperior. Said pokemon patted Pika on the back.

"I agree man, I completely agree, but hey, they're still our friends." Rhyperior told Pika, who smiled lightly.

"I guess, but have you forgotten where we were?" Pika said, seeing the prisoners start glaring at them, while Arthur just casually stared.

"Let's teach these noobies what happens to newcomers." The leader of the prisoners apparently, grinned as the Blastoise towered over Arthur. The Blastoise glared and growled menacingly as a sudden sound broke the tension. Laughter, all coming from Arthur.

"Wow! That actually sounded somewhat scary! I'm proud of yah! You actually think you can do something!" Arthur kept laughing as everyone stared in either surprise from Gale and Rhyperior, anger from the prisoners, or resignation from Pika. Arthur just kept laughing as Blastoise sent a Hydro Pump his way, blasting through the ground right in front of him for a good inch as the prison material was very durable, necessary for the type of prisoners they hold. Arthur just kept laughing.

Gale tapped Arthur on the shoulder as Arthur finally calmed down from the fit of laughter to pay attention, "Yea Gale?" He asked. still with a chuckle and a bit of an exhausted voice.

"You do realize that he just gave you a warning shot that broke through the prison stone right?" Gale asked as Arthur shrugged.

"Is that meant to intimidate in some way?" Arthur said as he grinned at the Blastoise.

"Sure, I mean you are a fire type and it can easily kill you." Gale sarcastically remarked.

"It doesn't kill my friends so it's all good." Arthur shrugged.

Blastoise, having gotten tired of this aragont prick standing in front of him, took this opportunity to blast him back with a Hydro Pump.

"BLAAAAA" Arthur's scream got drowned out by the Hydro Pump going his way. Blastoise soon ended the Hydro Pump as Arthur's body smacked against the floor. Arthur soon got back up after the onslaught, "Ow~" He dragged the groan as he got up and shook himself off like a dog would after being in the rain or a bath.

"Couldn't you have made it less lukewarm?" Arthur asked honestly as he stared again at the Blastoise, a glint entering his eyes. "Also, you could had hit my friends with that! Watch your radius of attack next time!" He scolded the Blastoise, as if the Blastoise was a young child to him. To which the Blastoise gained a tick mark on his face from the subtle taunt that Arthur had used. Arthur glared at him as he got into a fighting stance. "Don't harm my friends." He told the Blastoise as he jumped and kicked him across the face with the claws on his feet, knocking him to the left into the jail cell quite a bit. The alarms went off at this point as Arthur immediately fell out of the combat stance, innocently waving to the camera.

He started walking with his group as the other prisoners just stared and wondered.

What the fuck just happened? They barely kept up with the speed of the one kick and the knockback was way further than it should have been from a regular kick. Was there something else?

"What the fuck happened!?" They wondered aloud.


End file.
